Reset
by outtie-5000
Summary: 14-year-old Frisk, after finally being adopted, is starting her freshman year. While there, she meets an eclectic group of people-some nice, some weird, and some vengeful. After an unsettling discovery, Frisk wonders what timelines and The War has to do with her new life, and thinks of a possible visit to Mount Ebott. High School AU other possible secrets...
1. A New Start

**Hi everyone; I'm really excited for this story, and I actually have** _ **really**_ **big plans for it. I don't know how often I'll update, or how quickly the story will go, but if you're content with a simple high school AU, this is the fic for you. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Frisk's eyes opened to the familiar sight of a large bedroom washed in midnight blue; it was still night time. Sitting up and looking at the other orphans, blessed with a full night's sleep, she reached under her pillow to record the most vivid dream she ever had. When she felt the familiar leather of her journal underneath her fingers, she pulled out the worn book and flipped to the newest page halfway in. She unclipped her pen from the cover and started to write furiously.

 _I had just turned twelve, and it was_ _that_ _day. The other kids were being really nasty, but I couldn't cry anymore. I just wanted it to stop. You remember, right? I was looking at Ebott through the mirror again, except… instead of just going back to sleep, I actually snuck out and headed for it. It took me a few days before I reached the top; I was practically starving since all I had to eat were berries and nuts. Not that it would have mattered. When I finally reached it, I was looking down into this abyssal hole and stepped forward. I could feel myself falling. It felt good. When I woke up, I was on a golden bed of flowers…_

 _…_ _and we all stepped out, hand-in-hand. We all watched the sunset together. While they were talking, I thought about why I was there in the first place. Why I jumped in the first place. Why I suddenly felt so inspired and determined standing next to all my friends. One by one, they left until just the goat lady was there. She turned to me and asked where I was going after this. Obviously I had nowhere to go._

Frisk's pen paused, allowing her a moment to stare at the nearby kids. They looked peaceful. She grimaced and turned back to the page.

 _So, I said I wanted to stay with her. It was weird, my dream started breaking apart_ _after_ _that, but I can remember bits and pieces. Everyone seemed happy. Not just my friends, but_ _everyone_ _I met down there. Then I was in a bedroom, mine I think. She came into my room and put something on the floor, then closed the door. Then I woke up._

Frisk sighed and leaned back, finally letting her wrist rest; it was cramping up from all the writing. After putting the journal away, she pulled the covers back over her and stared at the grubby ceiling. It was odd; she could remember the scenery of that time and how beautiful it was, but she couldn't remember anyone's names or faces. Even their voices were absent from her memory; all she could remember was the _concept_ of the conversations they had.

She closed her eyes. She probably just retained some memories from watching the documentary on The War earlier that day. What a silly dream…

The dream was completely forgotten in two weeks' time. Not only was Frisk bad with remembering dreams long-term (her dream journal was kept mostly to practice for lucid dreaming), but she suddenly found herself preoccupied with one of the biggest events of her life.

In her hand was the larger, warmer hand of a woman—her new guardian. Her name was Toriel Dreemurr, a strange name admittedly, but she was a kind woman. As they walked down the steps together, Frisk kept stealing glances at her, wishing she could stare forever.

She wasn't a particularly beautiful woman. She was older, perhaps in her late forties, and had the arms of a weightlifter. Still, her eyes were always big and bright and her wheat-blonde hair looked fluffy, like a cat's. Best of all, she seemed perfectly fine with Frisk's reserved nature. Frisk was never much of a talker—not because she was a recluse or introverted; she very much liked people, in fact—and Toriel understood perfectly.

On the drive home (a place to call home; what a strange concept!), they discussed what the house looked like, what the neighbors were like, and the matter of _school._ Toriel was an English teacher at Asgore's New School—a sneer formed on her face as she uttered the name—and questioned if Frisk would be interested in attending, or if she would like to attend Jefferson High School as would have been her original plan.

Frisk's cropped brown hair swished wildly as she shook her head; this was a completely new start! She wanted to start fresh, and it would be a comfort to know her new guardian was nearby. Toriel was visibly relieved to hear it.

That night, Frisk lay in bed, once again staring at the ceiling. She was equally as excited as she was exhausted; so much had happened all at once, and there was still so much to do. Stock the dresser, register for her freshman year of high school, meet and greet all of the new neighbors as Toriel wanted, and simply get to know her new guardian. Already, she could tell the woman was very worrisome, as a new mother would be. She felt herself smiling; it was a totally new setting and she had no idea how things would be from there on out, but in that moment, life seemed perfect. She closed her eyes, wished to no one that it could stay that way forever, and cleared her thoughts for sleep.


	2. Brothers

The hallway was empty; it was to be expected, arriving to school at 6 AM. Apparently, Toriel _insisted_ she be there at an early hour to make sure all her plans were in order and that she update all of her "To Do"s and "Objective"s for her classes. She asked if Frisk would like to stay in class with her, but the young student decided instead to explore the school. After giving an awkward but pleasant hug goodbye, Frisk leapt into the halls and looked around.

It was so much bigger than her middle school. The lockers were taller and alternated by section between purple and gold, the floors were waxed, and strung across the windows next to the main entrance was a banner that stated: "WELCOME BACK, STUDENTS". Frisk shoved her hands into her striped sweater and continued walking, trying to memorize the hallways. Some teachers had pictures on the outside of their closed doors; some had memes that made Frisk cringe. For the most part, it was just… empty. Empty, but promising. She sat on the steps of a nearby staircase and took a deep breath, ready to pump herself up to start the day.

"frisk. don't you know how to greet a new pal?

"turn around and shake my hand."

There was a pause before Frisk slowly rose, turned around, and held out her hand.

Immediately, another hand grabbed hers, and there was a long, long fart that followed. An involuntary smile twitched on her face, and she couldn't help but snicker.

"heheh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. anyways, you're new, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the senior."

Sans stuck his gloved hand back in the pocket of his hoodie, blue and worn. He was grinning warmly, as though he wasn't introducing himself to her for the first time. His skin was dark and flushed with health, and his hair was a lovely sable color, shaved on the sides so he had a curly Mohawk. What were most interesting to her were his eyes; his right eye was a standard brown, but his left eye was a piercing cyan.

She kept her smile and bowed her head, clasping her hands at her hips. "My name's Frisk—oh, but you already know that." She picked her head back up, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "How did you know?"

"miss dreemurr's been talking about you for a few weeks now. whenever i drop by, she always has something new to say about you." His smile grew wider, but when his eyes lowered, he frowned. "… say, kid. i know i'm no expert on fashion, but, uh… what is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"that."

"It's my fanny pack. Here." After unzipping the bag, Frisk pulled out two breakfast burritos and held one out. "It's still warm."

"(…she really knows how to pick 'em, huh?) thanks, kid."

They walked down the empty halls together, eating the delicious gas station garbage. Occasionally, Sans would stop to talk about the various entry and exit ways, the cafeteria, the gymnasiums, and anything of utmost interest to Frisk. By the end of the slow-paced tour, it was 6:25 AM and some more teachers were starting to come in.

"sorry kid, i gotta run. there's an important student-teacher conference waiting for me and I have to avoid it as soon as possible." He gave a wink and stuck a thumb at a nearby door. "it's still pretty quiet, so if you get lonely, head outside and take a left. my brother should be out there gardening. i bet he'd love to meet you."

Frisk looked to the door, wondering if his brother was as odd as he was. She turned back to thank him for the tour, but he was gone.

Frisk peered from behind the wall to see the front of the school building. In the middle of the wall, large letters spelled out "ASGORE'S NEW SCHOOL". Underneath were the main doors, and to the left and right, well-trimmed bushes and blooming flowers lined the brick walls.

Only one person was tending to them in the morning light. Even from a distance, Frisk could tell he was quite tall- 6 feet at least. He sported rather big red gloves and seemed to be pulling weeds with them; occasionally he would reach to push his hair from his eyes but would stop, as if suddenly remembering his gloves were covered in mud.

"Oh!" Reaching into her fanny pack, Frisk quickly pulled out a bandana and crept up behind the stranger, a gentle smile on her face. "Would you like me to—"

"Huh!?" He quickly spun around and looked up with an expression of fright. It quickly dissolved to glee, and Frisk could see this was definitely Sans' brother. Although his hair and skin were lighter, they were still a pleasant reddish-brown and golden, respectively. He also shared his brother's wide and bright grin.

"OH! HELLO! Who are you?"

"I'm new here." Frisk cleared her throat and tried speaking a little louder to match his volume. "My name's Frisk. Would you like me to tie your hair back?" She held out the bandanna in her hands and he beamed with delight.

"Wowee! You're very kind, Frisk!" He stepped back and gave a dramatic bow, making Frisk giggle. He tilted his head up in expectation and she quickly went to work tying it around his head. "My name is Papyrus! You may call me the _Great_ Papyrus if you please!"

"Okay… Papyrus." After knotting it, she stepped back and examined her handiwork, zipping her pack back up. "Oh—I just met your brother. Sans."

"WHAT!?" He instantly stood up straight, a wide frown on his face. "He's supposed to be talking to his teacher right now!" Frisk replied with a shrug and he scoffed. "I swear my brother gets lazier and lazier every day!" He huffed quietly and crossed his arms, but soon, a look of peace came over him. "No matter! FRISK! I can show you all the ins and outs of this school." He pulled off his muddied gloves, revealing... lighter red gloves with a golden trim. There was a sudden twinkle in his eyes. "But! First, you must prove yourself worthy. QUESTION NUMBER ONE:

"WHAT GOES UP BUT NEVER COMES DOWN?"

"Oh, I've heard that one! It's—"

He quickly placed his hand over his mouth, eyes wide and brow furrowed. "W-WAIT! Let me think of another… Oh!

"MARY'S FATHER HAS FIVE DAUGHTERS: NANA, NENE, NINI, NONO. WHAT IS THE FIFTH DAUGHTER'S NAME?"

Frisk waited until Papyrus pulled his hand back before smiling. "It's Mary, of course!" He shone with pride.

"I knew you could do it! But, you still have yet to prove yourself worthy. Here's another:

"WHAT STARTS WITH—"

"Papyrus, please," Frisk quickly interjected, "could you lower your volume?" She could see kids were starting to enter the building, staring from across the yard.

"OH, I'M SORRY. Ahem. What starts with 't', is filled with 't', and ends with 't'?"

"Uh…" Frisk looked down at her boots, humming quietly in thought. After a minute of silence had passed, Papyrus cleared his throat.

"If you need help, do not be afraid to ask!"

"Can I have a hint?"

"Sure! It has to do with 'pot'."

She scrunched her nose. "Like, marijuana?"

"What is that?"

She blinked up at Papyrus, who was still smiling as brightly as when he introduced himself. She shook her head and looked back to the ground.

"Uhhh… Oh—a teapot?"

"THAT'S CORRECT!" They shared a celebratory smile. "I'm so glad to have finally met someone who has a love for puzzles as strong as I. Sans never brushes up on any new riddles…" He frowned, a moment of silence passing before he turned and started to pick up the gardening tools scattered on the ground. "Many surrounding high schools enjoy football, but Asgore's New School is famed for our fencing team. I've been practicing under our best fencer; her name is Undyne. They should be still practicing… I know! I'll introduce you two!"

With tools under one arm, Papyrus used his other arm to link with Frisk's, and off they ran. They veered through multiple hallways, with Frisk tripping all the way. Still, she was smiling; school hadn't even started and she was already making so many friends! Maybe this was going to be a great high school experience after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is officially up! I'm honestly so in love with toddnet's Sans and samsationals' Papyrus. Go check them out!**

 **Anyways it's going a lil slow now, but I hope that picks up soon. School's starting back up, but chapter 3 should be arriving soon.**


End file.
